¡Seamos Youtubers!
by Katzuki-Zen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hayate tiene la idea de ser Youtuber y arrastra a Fate a serlo también?


_¡Seamos YouTubers!_

 _Por R-Abbadon_

.

.

¿Qué pasaría si Hayate tiene la idea de ser _Youtuber_ y arrastra a Fate a serlo también?

.

.

— ¡Fate-chan! Se me ocurrió una gran idea, déjame que te expli…

—No. — la interrumpí antes de que diga alguna estupidez. Se como es Hayate, y sus ideas no son las más cuerdas.

—Awww~ ¡déjame terminar! Será divertido. — Hizo un puchero.

—No. Siempre que me involucras en algo, salgo perdiendo. —Cruce los brazos y seguí con mi semblante serio.

— ¡Vamos! Será divertido y no saldrás perdiendo, vamos... Te necesito— Suplico con cara de perrito mojado ¡carajo! ¿¡Quién le enseñó esa cara!? —No te arrepentirás. Veras, hoy en día la moda es ser " _YouTuber_ " Tooooodos quieren serlo.

—Y tu también...

— ¡Exacto! Por eso necesito tu ayuda, _¡Seamos YouTubers!_ — Gritó con los brazos al aire.

—Me niego.

— ¿¡Qué!?—Gritó de nuevo y me tape los oídos.

—Hayate, no voy a estar todo el día frente a un ordenador grabando o haciendo _video blogs_ solo porque es la nueva moda. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer— Sabia que esta no era buena idea.

— Además escuche que a Nanoha-chan le gustaban los _Youtubers_ —Soltó con una sonrisa picara.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —Vuelve su cara de perrito mojado nombrando a Nanoha— Arg... De acuerdo...— Aceptó por su cara de perro mojado ¡No por Nanoha!

— ¡Bien! Vamos a prepararnos para ser _YouTubers_. Primero la vestimenta. — Sin importarle mi opinión ni que haya aceptado, me arrastro.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Pregunte con una gotita bajando por mi mejilla.

—Las ropas que usan algunos _YouTubers_ — Respondió con orgullo.

Yo iba vestida con una gorra verde hacia atrás, una camiseta holgada negra con el dibujo de algún videojuego, encima de esta, una sudadera gris, pantalones un poco ajustados de color grisáceo y unos botines negros con una raya blanca.

Hayate llevaba una gorra hacia atrás verde con un dibujo de un Creeper o algo así dijo, unos lentes de sol que no se para que los necesita si estamos en la casa. Una camisa holgada verde, una sudadera de colores, jeans ajustados y unas vans negras.

—Estamos perfectas...—Se ve al espejo mencionando eso con orgullo.

— No, no lo creo.

— ¡Es cierto, espera! — Tan pronto como dijo eso, salió disparada al baño.

— ¿Hayate?

—Fate-chan, quítate la gorra. —Dice con algo en la mano, pero escondiéndola. No sé porque me da mala espina.

Obedezco y me la quito.

Siento algo pegajoso en mi cabello

— ¿¡Que carajos estás haciendo!?

—Tranquila es gel ¡No te muevas!

— ¡Hayate detente!

— ¡Listo!

Mi flequillo corto quedo hacia arriba y parecía... ¿Un copete?

— ¿¡Qué mierda con este peinado!?— Grité enojada.

—Es la nueva onda brotaaah— Respondió cruzando sus brazos y con su cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás.

— ¡Nadie habla así! ¡Y tu inglés es horrible!

Y me volvió a poner la gorra pero dejando afuera mi flequillo levantado.

— ¡Bien! Ahora... Necesitamos una cámara— Una vez dicho se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Esto puede ir peor?— Pregunte soltando un largo suspiro y siguiéndola.

.

.

.

.

.

—Oh sí que puede. Mierda. — Compramos la cámara, el problema no fue que Hayate no se aguantara y la sacara.

Si no que la rompió.

Y el problema mayor es que la siguiente y la cámara rota, lo compre yo. Con mis ahorros. Los cuales iba a usar para comprarle algo a Nanoha. Carajo.

—Bien, tenemos cámara nueva. — Antes de que la agarrara me puse en el medio. — ¡Oye oye!

—Mejor yo grabo— Propuse. No, mejor dicho, exigí.

— ¡Oh! Ya empiezas a aceptar el _YouTuber_ que hay en ti. Umh umh— Sonrió orgullosa asistiendo varias veces. —Ahora... La siguiente fase— Empezó a caminar.

— ¿Y cuál es?— La seguí, oh ¿por qué soy tan imbécil y todavía no la dejo sola? Ah, ya lo recordé. A pesar de todo le tengo cariño. Odio mis sentimientos.

¡NO PORQUE A NANOHA LE GUSTEN LOS _YOUTUBERS_ , YA LO DIJE!

—Deja de poner cara de amargada, y es una sorpresa~ así que cierra los ojos— Hice caso y me vendo.

Me deje guiar, mala idea. Me tropecé, caí varias veces, en unas Hayate se olvidaba de mí y me dejaba por ahí.

— ¡Llegamos!— Dice con euforia.

— ¿Ya me puedo tengo quitar la venda?

—No, te esperas tantito, siéntate aquí.

Me senté y de repente sentí un líquido frio en una de mis ojeras.

— ¿¡Qué demonios!?— Grite agarrando mi oído.

—Relájate Fate-chan, no es nada. — ¡Escuche su maldita risa demoníaca! ¿¡Como puedo estar relajada escuchando esa risa del manicomio!?

Y sentí frio clavándome en la oreja. ¡Hayate me llevo a que me la perforaran! Por supuesto lance miles y miles de malas palabras ¡Mi oreja sangraba!

Y Hayate se reía. Maldita.

.

.

.

.

.

Que bello. Ahora tengo un túnel pequeño en mi oreja roja.

—Te odio. — Entrecerré mis ojos matándola con la mirada.

—Fate-chan, Fate-chan ¡Era parte del plan! Te ves genial. — Menciona sonriendo.

¡Claro! Lo dices porque casi no te destruyen la oreja.

—Ahora bien...échate hacia atrás las mangas y usemos tu cuarto para grabar.

— ¡AH NO! Eso sí que no.

—Andaaaa Fate-chan, arreglamos un " _poco_ " tu cuarto y grabamos allí. —recalco el _"poco"_ ¡LO RECALCO! Esto va mal.

Gracias Hayate, me volviste paranoica.

Mientras que Hayate me vendo en una silla, me encerró en un cuarto y se fue a ordenar. Por supuesto que yo intentaba salir de allí y detenerla.

—Lo hice. Me quedo di-vi-no. —Abrió la puerta.

Oh no, no, no.

Apenas me libero salí corriendo a mi cuarto.

¿Qué me encontré?

Mi cuarto sin cama, sin armario, sin mis cosas. Solo con un escritorio y encima de este el ordenador.

— ¡HAYATE! ¿¡DONDE ESTAN MIS COSAS!?— La fulminé con la mirada.

—Las bote.— Dijo como si nada la muy…..

— ¿¡Hablas en serio!?—Inmediatamente fui a buscar mis cosas.

Luego de 3 horas regresando mis cosas, las deje en la sala porque Hayate se interponía en mi camino.

—Bien, vamos a grabar.

—Arg…— Estaba hecha pedazos, este día fue agotador.

Me dirigí a Hayate y cuando estaba a punto de grabar…

—Que flojera me dio. Ya no quiero ser _Youtuber_. —Suspiro, se levanto y se fue de la casa.

Me quede con los ojos en blanco, soltando una lágrima de impotencia. Me deje caer de rodillas y me quede de piedra.

— ¿Fate-chan? — Escuche a Nanoha desde la sala, pero no me pensaba en mover. — Wow… ¿Qué paso aquí?

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia mi cuarto donde yo, estaba en el medio, de rodillas y con la mirada perdida.

—…Nanoha…—Sollocé y la mire.

Nanoha no dijo nada, estaba congelada frente a la puerta. No la culpo, después de todo, no todos los días ves a tu mejor amiga en medio de su cuarto casi vacío, con la mirada perdida, vestida de la forma en la que estoy, con el flequillo arriba y todas sus cosas en la sala.

—Fate-chan… ¿Qué sucedió?— Al fin reacciono, camino lentamente hacia mí y me dio un abrazo — Espera… ¿Eso es un túnel? —Pregunto confundida y asombrada mirando mi oreja.

—Hayate tuvo la idea de ser _Youtubers_ — Fruncí el ceño y suspire. Mire a Nanoha y ella tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada. —Y luego de joderme la vida, lo dejo así como así.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, nuestros celulares sonaron.

—Hayate-chan nos envió un video a todos. —Nos miramos y le dimos play.

Se escucharon mis gritos.

¡La maldita me grabo cuando me perforaron la oreja!

Nanoha se estaba conteniendo de reír y yo estaba roja de la vergüenza y rabia.

Me levante rápidamente del suelo y grite alzando mis dos brazos.

— ¡ME LAS PAGARAS HAYATE!—

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado :v Esa Hayate es toda una loquilla~**_

 _ **La idea se me vino a la mente cuando estaba esperando a que mi señora madre terminara unas cosas, y como estábamos fuera de la calle, empecé a recordar algunos videos de Youtubers que había visto antes y se me vino a la mente a Fate y Hayate, por lo que me pregunte ¿Qué pasaría si empezaran a ser Youtubers?**_

 _ **PD: No me critiquen a la hora de elegir la ropa, no se mucho sobre vestimenta, y mucho menos sobre Youtubers, solo elegí al azar (?**_

 _ **Disculpen mis errores ortográficos y los signos, aun no los manejo bien.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y aquí me despido ¡Hasta la proxima!**_


End file.
